The Pre-Season Game Episode
The Pre-Season Game Episode is the tenth episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on May 21, 2013. Proviously Blue Canvases Next The Busted Episode Synopsis Plot Blue and Keira wake up in bed together. Keira asks him why he tastes minty and Blue says he got up and gargled, because he couldn't wake up and kiss someone with the stank mouth. Keira runs to the bathromm to gargle. Blue says he doesn't want this to be a quit it and hit it. Keira says it was good and they should do it again. Keira brings Blue breakfast in bed (a peanut butter and jelly sandwich). She then surprises him with a cheerleader uniform that she's wearing. He asks if they are making a sex tape. She says she's thinking about wearing it to the game tomorrow. He says tomorrow might be the first and last time she sees him. She asks isn't it just a preseason game and he says every game counts. Tasha and Chardonnay are in the suite at the game. Chardonnay asks how is she showing off her engagement to Pookie with Rick still in the picture. She says eventually one of them will leave her and until then she will just ride it until the wheel falls off. She says they are both out of town for a few days and she has time to figure it out. Keira arrives and asks if she missed kickoff. She asks Chardonnay if she looks different. Chardonnay asks if she got extensions. Then Keira asks if she looks like a woman and Chardonnay guesses that she had sex. Tasha comes up and tells Keira she looks different and that there is a spread in her hips. She asks if she had sex. Keira says it's the extensions and then asks if she got engaged. Blue catches a pass for a touchdown. Rick shows up at the game and surprises Tasha. Tasha asks Rick what he's doing there. He says he got on the first plane he could after she told him all the messiness with Pookie was over. Chardonnay offers her seat to him. Jazz asks Rick if this is a congratulations visit. Tasha says congratulations for becoming President of the Sunbeams. Tasha suggests they leave to catch up. RIck says he wants to check out Blue. They end up on the kiss cam. Tasha ducks and Rick ends up kissing Chardonnay on the cheek instead. In the locker room, the guys congratulate Blue on 2 touchdowns. Javon says he was extra light on his feet and asks if he had a Greek orgy. Blue says a gentleman never tells. Javon keeps pressuring him. He asks Jason to help him out and Jason says he doesn't care. They tease Jason about Chardonnay being on the kiss cam with Rick Fox. They ask Blue to tell them about Keira. Malik asks if he smashed Keira. Blue says Keira is off limits. Malik says that he doesn't know what kind of high school games Blue is playing by trying to make people think he slept with Keira, because he knows Keira is a virgin. Blue says, "I beg your pardon?" Chardonnay hugs and kisses Jason. Jason says he saw them on the kiss cam. She says it was just a kiss on the cheek. She asks if he's getting jealous. He brings up the phone calls she's had with Rick. He says he checked her phone and she asks if he trusts her. He asks what's going on with her and Rick and she says nothing. He says he'll find out from Rick when he's kicking his ass. Blue arrives at Keira's place. She's dressed as a store clerk and he says he takes it that she got the part. He says that Malik said the craziest thing today that she's a virgin. She says not anymore. He asks her how could she not tell him. She asks if he's mad and he said yes. She said she thought guys liked virgins She says it doesn't change the fact that they had a great time. He asks how does she know he had a great time. He says being her first is a lot of pressure for a dude and that he's under enough pressure and doesn't need anything extra on his plate. He says he doesn't know where this thing is going. She says it's going nowhere now and that he has turned something precious to her into something all about him. He leaves and slams the door. Tasha is on the phone with Rick and tells him she isn't ready for him to be at her place. Someone is knocking on her door and she hangs up with Rick. It's Jason and Chardonnay. Jason says he heard she's having a trashy affair with Rick Fox. He says it's his business when she dragged his wife into it and he won't let her ruin this marriage the way she did with his marriage to Kelly. She says she can't believe he's blaming that on her. He says she couldn't wrap her simple head about a good marriage. He says she's still a petty girl with ghetto aspirations. Tasha asks if Chardonnay is sure she has a home with him because all she hears is Kelly. Tasha tells Chardonnay to let her know when she wants to know Kelly's escape plan. Jason says if she wasn't a woman he would beat her. He makes a move towards her and Pookie comes in and grabs him and asks what is going on. Jason says either she tell him or he will. Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Recurring * Rick Fox as Himself * Rockmond Dunbar as Pookie * Bumper Robinson as Juvon glenn * Tae Heckard as Jazz glen Trivia * This is the mid-season finale of Season 6.